Back in Bukuro
by Alexis the chibi Toddler
Summary: This might be a one shot idk maybe i will get some reveiws on it with ideas, this story is a nice i think better version of old friend new love. Hope you guys enjoy!


_Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN DURARARA!_

My name is Lulu oregame and I'm 18. I'm the cursed girl, I have been called that for years, it's because every were I go I bring trouble. No one accepted me. Except for one person Izaya Orihara. Was it my appearance that gave out bad luck? I was a slim girl with long bleach blond hair, and blue eyes. I looked nothing alike to my parents and they left me because they thought I was a burden to the family. I lived in ikebukuro for most of my life, about five years ago I moved to Osaka . Now it's my first day back in ikebukuro, I have not talked to Izaya in 5 years.

I Grabbed my black jacket with brown fur trim and my cell phone and left the house. I put my hood up and walked down the street. I made it half way to Russia sushi without getting noticed. Until I turned a corner, something flew at me, I turned to face where it came from and then got hit by it. After that I was out cold.

Shizuos. Pov

'oh shit,it wasn't the flea! I should take her somewhere safe!?' I picked her up and carried her to the first place I could think of going, shinra`s house. When I finally got to his apartment, I knocked on the door to find celty.

**[Hey shizuo,what's wrong ?]** She wrote on her device

"This girl got hit by one of the vending machines I threw, I wanted her to get a check up to make sure she did not get injured."

**[Okay come on in ill get shinra]** she went in the other room and came back out with the smiling doctor .

"Hello, shizuo. Who did you hurt this time?" He laughed I did not think it was very funny. At that moment the girl woke up.

Lu-Chan's pov

Where am I and who are these people? I jumped off the guys back and fell onto the floor. I remember passing out and seeing stars, but who are these people.

"Are you okay?" The tall man in a bartenders outfit said.

"Umm...I think ...I'm all right." I was scarred, the man standing before me was shizuo heiwajima the strongest man in ikebukuro. And he was the one who threw the machine. I stood up and walked backwards, towards a wall trembling , I wanted to leave. I pulled up my hood and sat against the wall.

"Are you hurt? " a man with glasses asked I just nodded

**[Do you want me to bring you home?] **The women said on her PDA. I nodded and stood up. I followed her to the door and we left. I got onto her motorcycle and went home. It made no noise, and was really fast.

"Thank you" i said when we reached my apartment. I walked in and up to my floor of the building. I walked in my house to find a blade at my neck and a hand covering my mouth, I heard a voice a soothing voice, one I have not heard in years.

"Hello lu-Chan !" The voice exclaimed. I moved carefully still with the knife near me, I turned around to find Izaya , i wrapped my arms around his waist and hugged him.

"I've missed you Izaya!"I said with a muffled sound, he dropped the blade wrapping his arms around me.

"Me too" was the answer I got from him.

I lived in a one bedroom apartment with a nice kitchen, living room and bathroom. I let go of him and walked into my living room to go and sit on the couch, he followed me and sat down too. I leaned on him and dozed off.

**Izaya's pov **

"Lu-chan, is it okay if I stay here tonight,...?" She did not answer. I looked her way to see her sleeping. She still had her jacket on and her long hair was everywhere . I took off her jacket and pulled her closer to me and put her head on my lap as I fell asleep sitting up uncomfortably.

The next day

**Lu-Chan's pov **

I felt something warm close to me, the warmth made me feel safe...I opened my eyes to find izzy-Chan next to me. I started to sit up when an arm pulled me back to his lap.

"Morning Lulu. " he said smiling warmly at me

"Morning izzy -chan" i said back ,still trying to sit up. I pulled his arm off my stomach and got up. I walked away into the bathroom. I came back out an hour later my hair was in pigtails that reached halfway down my back.

"What are you looking at?" I yelled blushing i was still in my towle…."You're such a perv izzy!" I ran into my room to change.

"Lulu do you want to work for me?" izzy asked me. I could get a job yay!

"Sure what would I be doing? Wait your gonna make me secretary aren't you!" I yelled

"No I have Namie for that. You will be more of a help me get some ppl to call halp get info and deliver stuff for me, and its for good pay." He responded

"Okay how much will I be paid?"

"Is it all about the money with you, isn't it?" He smirked and hugged me

**~Chapter END**

**A/N: Tell me if you guys have Ideas for this story I rlly don't like this one though I have better storys though they will be uploded by the end of the week or month.**


End file.
